Corre, corre y sobrevive
by Flo U. W. Holmes
Summary: Los Juegos acaban de comenzar, corro alejándome del campo de batalla. Debo sobrevivir... y un recuerdo aparece ante mí. Un hombre, una caja azul, una petición: sobrevive.


_Hola! Acá vuelvo con otro one-shot, pero esta vez... una idea algo extraña que se me ocurrió, un crossover! Mi primer crossover! Dr Who y los Juegos del Hambre~_

_No hay mucho que decir, solo, agradecer a mi amiga, Morita-te, primero, porque si ella no me hubiera molestado tanto, nunca hubiera leído HG y segundo, porque me beteó el fic ^^_

__**El Doctor y Katniss pertenecen a la BBC y Suzanne Collins respectivamente.**

* * *

Corre, corre y sobrevive.

Los Juegos acaban de empezar. Corro por el bosque, procurando alejarme lo más que pueda del campo de batalla, donde los tributos siguen peleando. Me alejo de ellos, camino durante horas, alternando con pequeñas carreras. Ahora estoy corriendo, solo miro atrás para saber si alguien me sigue, no puedo bajar la guardia. Debo sobrevivir… Sobrevivir. Esa palabra me recuerda algo, una memoria de un día de caza vuelve a mi tan fresca como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Un hombre, una caja azul, una petición: _sobrevive._

.

Estaba cazando, como cada día, sólo que esa vez estaba sola. Gale no había podido despegarse de su casa porque uno de sus hermanos había caído enfermo y él era el único que podía cuidarlo. No estaba teniendo un día particularmente bueno en lo referente a la caza, sólo había logrado capturar un par de ardillas y un conejo que, aunque era bastante gordo, no alcanzaría. Estaba segura de que no lo haría porque había prometido a Gale llevarle algo de comida, después de todo, él tenía muchas bocas que alimentar y sin él en el bosque junto a mí, esas bocas pasarían hambre. No estaba dispuesta a defraudarlo, él me había seguido el juego con esa loca idea que había tenido semanas atrás con la cabra para Prim. Si, estaba completamente segura: le llevaría al menos algunas ardillas. Pero si quería conseguir suficiente carne como para vender en el mercado y alimentar todas las bocas que debía, tenía que ponerme más atenta y cazar por al menos unas cuatro horas más, hasta que el sol se pusiese.

Todo estaba inusualmente tranquilo. Tanto, que hasta resultaba un poco tenebroso, ni siquiera se sentía el sonido de los pájaros. Por lo que cuando un sonido como a turbinas irrumpió el ambiente, me sobresalté bastante. Lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente fue que serían los de Capitolio con una de sus extrañas naves, recorriendo el lugar. Quizás alguien se había escapado de algún distrito. Esa fue la razón por la que, lo más rápido que pude, me escabullí entre unos arbustos. Nunca antes había escuchado un sonido similar y no iba a permitir que esos estirados del Capitolio me descubrieran. No podía ni imaginarme lo que ocurriría con Mamá y Prim si eso pasara.

Me sorprendió bastante que, tan rápido como había aparecido, aquel sonido se había detenido. Sin bajar la guardia y procurando no ser vista, estiré un poco el cuello, por sobre los arbustos, para ver si veía algo de lo que estaba ocurriendo. Y la verdad es, que cuando vi lo que había en medio del bosque, entre los árboles, creí que me había confundido al tomar aquellas bayas que había comido hacía aproximadamente una hora; quizás por error había confundido las bayas inofensivas con unas que provocaban extrañas –pero no muy peligrosas– alucinaciones. Una caja de madera azul había aparecido en medio de la nada y, por lo que pude distinguir desde la distancia que me separaba de ella, decía algo sobre la policía. Eso tenía aún menos sentido, comenzaba a pensar seriamente en que me había equivocado al comer aquellas bayas.

Entonces, la puerta de la caja se abrió y de ella salió un hombre. Me sorprendió un poco, ¿qué haría un hombre en una caja de policía azul en medio del bosque? Lo analicé por varios minutos: parecía algo confundido, estaba despeinado y definitivamente mareado. Llevaba un traje azul y zapatillas, y era alto y muy flaco. No se parecía a los habitantes del Capitolio, vestía demasiado… normal, para ser uno de ellos; pero tampoco podía ser alguien de los distritos, simplemente no tenía pinta de pertenecer a ninguno de ellos. Entonces, ¿quién era él? Definitivamente no estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo, porque, aunque parecía inofensivo y tenía cierto aire de amabilidad, no iba a permitir que me viera. No sabía con qué me iba a salir, no podía fiarme de él, no con tantas bocas que alimentar en casa.

Me arrastré por el suelo, hasta llegar a una distancia que consideré prudente y entonces me puse de pié, dispuesta a continuar con mi caza, ahora mucho más sigilosamente que antes. Pero entonces, una voz a mi espalda me heló la sangre. Era él, no podía ser nadie más, después de todo, estábamos solos ahí. Automáticamente tomé mi arco, casi por instinto, y entonces me giré y lo apunté directo a la cara, mirándolo fijamente: sus ojos eran marrones y enormes, y me miraba fijamente, levemente confundido. Una vez más, no pude evitar sentir que aquel hombre era amable, algo en su mirada me lo decía, pero seguía sin confiar en él, por lo que no dejé de apuntarlo en ningún momento, sin responder a su pregunta aún. Él levantó las manos, sorprendido, pero sin retroceder, y volvió a preguntar.

— Hola, disculpa, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estamos?— y luego sonrió, moviendo un poco la cabeza, como buscando mis ojos detrás del arco.

Sonreía como nunca antes había visto sonreír a nadie, aún teniendo una punta de flecha a pocos centímetros de su nariz. No era como esas sonrisas que ponían los del Capitolio cuando hablaban por la tele de lo grandiosa que era su vida o de cómo serían los Juegos de ese año, no. Era una sonrisa completamente sincera y ajena a todo lo que pasaba en el mundo real. Debo haberlo mirado con una expresión ingenua o muy extrañada, porque él dejó de sonreír y se acomodó un poco el cabello –que aún llevaba despeinado– y volvió a preguntar.

— En verdad perdona, yo… me perdí. Sí, creo que esa es la palabra correcta. ¿Me dirías en dónde estamos?

No podía creer que se hubiera perdido, pero aún así, a esa altura, me pareció de mala educación no responder, por lo que lentamente bajé mi arco, pero sin bajar la guardia, y balbuceé:

— A las afueras del Distrito Doce.

— ¿Distrito Doce?— repitió él, inclinando un poco la cabeza y mirándome como si estuviera analizándome en profundidad.

Aquello era cada vez más raro. ¿Quién en su sano juicio aparecería –porque no podía encontrar una palabra más adecuada– en medio del bosque en una caja azul de la policía sin saber en dónde estaba? Y peor aún, ¿tan extraño era que la mención del Distrito Doce le parecía como algo imposible?

— La Tierra, Pamen, siglo… bah, eso no importa. ¿Por qué me trajo aquí? Nunca antes me había traído a esta época, odio este siglo, la humanidad no está pasando ni cerca de su mejor momento. De hecho, creo que es uno de los peores momentos de la raza humana. Muerte, destrucción, desesperanza… Todo junto, horrible, nadie en su sano juicio quisiera ver esta época.

Hablaba rapidísimo, como si las palabras se agolparan en su boca para salir. Lo que decía tenía aún menos sentido que lo estaba pasando. No era como si no considerara que estábamos en una época horrible, pero a decir verdad, como había nacido aquí –y probablemente también moriría– no podía saber qué tan malo era con respecto a otras épocas. Entonces, de la nada, dejó de hablar, y se volvió a concentrar en mí, ahora con una expresión de tristeza. Eso me enfureció un poco, no me gusta que me miren con ese tipo de expresión y no me gustaba tampoco en ese entonces.

— No debes de tener más de quince. Y estás cazando, para vivir, para ayudar a tu familia… Distrito Doce, uno de los más pobres, si mal no recuerdo. Los Juegos, esos fatídicos, horrendos y anti-humanos juegos. Aún no puedo entender porqué una raza tan brillante como la tuya tuvo una idea tan terrible como esa— seguía hablando apresuradamente. Y había vuelto a referirse a los humanos como si no se estuviera incluyendo. No me dio tiempo a decir nada, porque continuó hablando—. Todo el progreso que habían hecho en los siglos pasados se fue por el abismo. Dejaron de tener contacto con las demás especies y se concentraron en los recursos, en sí mismos. Concentraron toda la tecnología en aprender a tener más dinero, ser más bellos y salvarse a sí mismos, sin pensar en nadie más. Ahora sólo los ricos pueden vivir, ¿verdad…? ¿Cómo te llamas?

Casi ni me había percatado de que había hecho una pregunta hasta que vi el interrogante en sus ojos. La verdad era que, más allá de la confusión que estaba teniendo en ese momento, aquellos ojos marrones me llamaban bastante la atención, eran muy expresivos y a la vez parecía como si ocultaran todas las verdades del universo. Abrí y cerré la boca un par de veces antes de poder reaccionar como es debido y, cuando lo hice, volví a balbucear, apenas audiblemente, mi nombre.

— Katniss.

Y entonces pareció como si un balde de agua helada le hubiera caído encima y, a la vez, como si algo se conectara en su cerebro e hiciera que todo tuviera sentido. Me hubiera gustado decirle que si él había entendido algo que me lo explicara, porque yo en verdad no estaba entendiendo.

— Katniss… Katniss Everdeen, la chica en llamas, el sinsajo— murmuró, sin apartar la vista de mí y yo, no pude evitarlo, retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, aferrándome a mi arco con fuerza. No podía creer que supiera mi nombre. Tenía aún menos sentido que antes—. Lo siento, en verdad lo lamento mucho. Ahora, debo irme— otra vez esa mirada, pero con más tristeza que antes.

¿De qué se estaba disculpando? No sé que hizo a continuación, porque cerré los ojos y sacudí mi cabeza, volviendo a la idea de hacía unos momentos de que había confundido las bayas. Para cuando volví a abrir los ojos, él se estaba yendo, caminando lentamente, con las manos en los bolsillos y cabeza algo gacha, como con resignación y tristeza. Entonces, corrí hacia él. Fue un impulso infantil e idiota, después de todo no lo conocía, no sabía si era del Capitolio o no, pero en ese ínfimo segundo en el cual eché a correr, no me importó. Lo tomé del brazo y lo detuve. Él volteó un poco, para verme directo a los ojos. La tristeza seguía ahí, pero ahora también había algo más… ¿Admiración?

— ¿Quién eres?— susurré.

— Soy El Doctor.

— No hay doctores en el Distrito Doce— dije, con total seguridad, aunque el corazón me había dado un vuelco. Quizás él sí era del Capitolio.

— No soy de esa clase de doctor, soy simplemente El Doctor, ese es mi nombre.

— ¿Cómo…?

— ¿Cómo alguien puede llamarse "Doctor"?— él completó mi pregunta con cierta gracia. Luego se encogió de hombros—. Te aseguro, Katniss Everdeen, que ese es mi nombre. No te mentiría, no a ti— arqueé las cejas, por lo que él siguió hablando. Desde que había oído mi nombre, sus palabras no se agolpaban, eran pausadas y lentas—. Escúchame y no lo olvides nunca, por favor, nunca olvides estas palabras: confía, cree en ti, corre, corre y sobrevive Katniss. Por lo que más quieras en el mundo, corre y sobrevive.

Su mirada fue tan profunda, tan llena de sentimiento, de confianza, de esperanza, que quedé estupefacta. No sabía quién era, pero él si sabía quién era yo, me conocía, sabía mi historia, sabía que algún día estaría en grave peligro, y quería que sobreviviera, quería con toda su alma que lo hiciera. Él volvió a sonreír, esta vez débilmente, y se soltó de mi agarre, para luego abrazarme. El calor de su cuerpo me invadió por completo, a la vez que una sensación muy extraña me inundaba. Sentí los latidos de su corazón, no, de _sus_ corazones –porque estoy completamente segura de que eran dos–, las manos rodeándome la espalda, como acariciándome… Y luego, se separó de mi, volvió a dedicarme esa sonrisa leve y se marchó.

Volvió a entrar en la caja azul sin mirar atrás. Supongo que no quería hacerlo. En aquel abrazo –por más extraño que suene– había sentido lo mucho que estaba sufriendo, lo mucho que deseaba quedarse aquí, conmigo, y ayudarme en algo, pero no podía. Quizás, si hubiera mirado atrás, si yo le hubiera gritado, él se habría quedado. Pero no podía hacerlo, por alguna extraña e ilógica razón lo sabía a ciencia cierta. La caja azul volvió a emitir ese extraño y estridente sonido y comenzó a desaparecer. Segundos después, volví a estar completamente sola en medio del bosque.

.

.

Y ahora, corriendo por este bosque completamente diferente de aquél, aparentemente sola, pero con más de una docena de chicos dispuestos a matarme en cuanto me vean, no puedo evitar pensar en aquellas palabras. Y definitivamente me niego a desobedecerlas. El Doctor sabía que esto pasaría en algún momento; por eso su mirada, por eso su tristeza. Ahora lo entiendo, todo tiene sentido o, al menos, lo más importante tiene sentido.

— Confía, cree en ti, corre, corre y sobrevive Katniss. Por lo que más quieras en el mundo, corre y sobrevive— me susurro a mí misma, repitiendo las palabras del Doctor. Claro que lo haré, correré, sobreviviré y confiaré en mí hasta las últimas consecuencias. Prim, Mamá y Gale me esperan en el Distrito Doce, y no voy a defraudarlos. No voy a romper la promesa que le hice a ella, eso es lo que más quiero en el mundo.

Sin detenerme siquiera, miro hacia arriba, el cielo casi no se ve, el bosque es muy profundo, pero da igual, susurro—. Lo haré Doctor, sobreviviré.

* * *

_Bien, eso es todo... es la primera vez que escribo algo referido a los Juegos del Hambre, así que disculpen si no pude manejar bien a Katniss ^^_

_Ya saben, los reviws alimentan la inspiración y suben el ánimo de cualquier escritor, y no soy la excepción :P_

_En fin.. nos leemos en otra ocasión!_

_Saludos! :)_


End file.
